Kingdom Hearts: La fuerza de nuestro valor
by Windel
Summary: Basado en el juego Kingdom Hearts ésta es una historia que sucede lateralmente al juego. Kay es una chica que es llamada a ayudar al equipo de Sora, pero cual es su verdadero trabajo? Personajes de Disney y Square aparecen aquí también ^_^
1. Esperanza

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y el montonal de personajes involucrados tanto de Disney y Square son propiedad de sus propias empresas. Los únicos personajes míos son Kay y sus compañeros. 

Notas: Ésta historia se desarrolla a la par del juego. Sé que suena extraño, pero espero que se comprenda cómo va la historia con los puntos referentes a en qué mundo se encuentra Sora y Co. en el momento que se narra esta historia. Algunas cosas se han cambiado un poco, sobre todo los diálogos no son exactos, pero la idea es seguir la historia original desde el punto de vista de varios personajes. No les puedo decir más porque sino me voy a _spoilerear_ yo sola XD~~~ Pero les puedo aclarar que aquí comenzamos desde el Castillo Disney directamente y no desde el sueño de Sora.

Clasif: Le he puesto PG, creo que difícilmente tendrá algo que la pudiese considerar más que eso (soy media mocha, ja,ja,ja, nsc ^_~ ) y si a caso llego a cambiar de opinión, ya verán por ahí aparecer el PG-13, aunque la verdad lo dudo, KH no es así ^_^u

""= diálogos

[ ] = sonidos

Es todo , vayamos a la historia! 

En la oscuridad escuchamos voces, pero no parecen ser de villanos. Se escuchan bastante jóvenes. Dos femeninas y una masculina debaten sobre su futuro.

"-¡¿Quién sabe lo que hay detrás de nosotros?! Nadie!…... y a nadie le importa.-"

"-No es cierto, tenemos un propósito! Tenemos privilegios que pocos aspiran a tener. Esto es nuestro trabajo y de alguna forma debemos pagar por todo lo que hemos recibido.-"

"-No discutan. Estamos nerviosos porque ayer se fue él. Pero a él no parecía importarle, siempre fue entusiasta sobre cuando llegaría ése momento. Tal vez algo realmente bueno puede otorgarnos el cumplir con nuestro deber.-"

*respiración*

_"¿Cuándo llegará mi turno?"_

**~~~~La Noticia~~~**

El cielo azul brillaba tan claro como cualquier día en el Castillo Disney. No cabe duda, uno de los lugares mas hermosos y que más alegría emanaba de los que cualquier viajero pudiera recordar. 

Una figura blanca con vestimentas azules y un sombrero chistoso atraviesa los largos corredores del palacio y entra al gran salón del trono. Se sorprende al no encontrar más que a la mascota del Rey sosteniendo una carta en el hocico. De repente,…un grito!

"-Waaaaaaaaaaaa!!-"

El hechicero Donald corre despavorido por el jardín hasta encontrar descansando pacíficamente al capitán Goofy. Donald intenta despertarlo de su pesado descanso, pero él no parece interesado en soltar tan agradable sueño así que hubo que tomar otras medidas….

[Waazaaaap!!!!] y un rayo cayó sobre el somnoliento capitán.

"-Ah! Hola Donald, que hay?-" dijo Goofy aturdido por el rayo.

"-Waaa, tenemos una emergencia! Pero esto es ultrasecreto y no debemos decírselo a NADIE!-" 

"-Mmmm, ni a Minnie?-"

"-No! ni siquiera a la Reina Minnie-"

"- Daisy?-"

"-No, a N-A-D-I-E!!-"

"-Ye, he, hey!, hola chicas!-"

Donald voltea sólo para ver a dos conocidas figuras paradas detrás de él. La Reina Minnie y la Dama Daisy.

Poco tiempo después de una breve pero instructiva plática sobre la situación actual no sólo de éste, sino de varios mundos y sus problemas tras la llegada de los llamados seres "Heartless", la Reina ya ha decidido que Donald y Goofy vayan en busca del Rey, de una llave muy especial y de su portador quien será el único capaz de salvarlos a todos de la oscuridad.

"-Bien Daisy, es hora de llevarlos a donde la nave Gummi para que inicien el viaje cuanto antes.-" dijo Minnie.

Chip y Dale ya llevaban trabajando largo rato en éste modelo nuevo de nave. Con la habilidad de viajar a los mundos normalmente divididos entre sí, la hacían algo especial, más si consideramos sus posibles adaptaciones a situaciones específicas.

"-Majestad, Dama Daisy, Hechicero Donald y Capitán Goofy! Veo que nos han visitado antes de lo esperado.-" Saludó un sorprendido pero sonriente Chip al grupo.

Donald y Goofy entonces sospecharon que tal vez no eran los primeros que habían recibido las noticias acontecidas durante la mañana, sino que ya habían pasado sucesos extraños desde hace algún tiempo, pues parecía que la reina ya tenía todo previsto.

"-Sí! La nave está lista! Y todo gracias a mí.-" Dijo orgulloso Dale.

"-Eso no es cierto! Tú has estado holgazaneando la mayoría del tiempo, fui yo quien arregló el problema con esos cubos defectuosos, no lo recuerdas?-" 

"-Pero yo arreglé lo del estabilizador de vuelo…y no es cierto! Nunca holgazaneé en ningún momento!-"

"Ah sí?! Pues yo recuerdo…-"

"-Ehem, comprendo que ambos han puesto todo su empeño en ésta nave, sobre todo con la urgencia en el tiempo de entrega que surgió a penas ayer. Tengan la seguridad que el Rey, como yo les agradecemos en el alma su trabajo y ayuda al reino y serán reconocidos por todos.-" dijo Minnie con una sonrisa para evitar que la discusión continuara, a lo que Chip y Dale simplemente respondieron con un apenado "Lo sentimos." Al darse cuenta que el momento no era para discutir por el crédito de quién había puesto más cables o detalles a la nave.

"-Bien, pues la nave está lista, creo que esos cursos que recibieron hace unos meses deberán servirles ahora para maniobrarla bien.-" 

Donald y Goofy se vieron el uno al otro inseguros de recordar algo de dicho curso, pero respondieron afirmativamente después de algunos segundo "-Seguro!-" Ambos se dispusieron a abordad la nave y a reconocer "algo" de los tableros esperando que cada botón tuviese un gran letrero con la función que éste realizara.

"-Cierto. Bien chicos, por favor, cuídense bien.-". Recomendó Daisy fijando la vista en especial en Donald. Éste, ya dentro de la nave, le respondió con un guiño y la nave fue soltada a su destino, partiendo con la esperanza de varios mundos….con algunos problemas para quitar la reversa y evitar derrumbar dos paredes, pero a fin de cuentas lograron salir del hangar real.

Al verlos partir chicas, ambas no puedieron evitar emitir un suspiro. 

"-¿Estás preocupada, verdad Daisy?-"

"-Si…. Oh! Lo siento Minnie, tu también debes estar muy preocupada en éste momento. A veces sólo pienso en mis preocupaciones.-"

"-No te preocupes, generalmente es suficiente con una preocupación propia, no hay porqué querer sufrir más. Bien, oremos porque logren encontrar la llave, al portador y al Rey. Pero de cualquier forma la situación es demasiado delicada. Es hora de abrir ésa caja.-". 

"-¿Qué caja??-" Preguntó extrañada Daisy a Minnie, pocas cosas eran desconocidas para ella en cuanto a asuntos del palacio. Durante años había sido la mejor amiga de la Reina y por lo tanto un secreto sólo se podía atribuir a asuntos realmente importantes o tal vez en este caso…desesperados.

"-*sigh*. Te contaré en la biblioteca, realmente esto nunca me agradó ni a mí, ni a Mickey, pero debemos estar preparados y sabíamos que si las cosas empeoraban realmente de forma excesivamente peligrosa deberíamos utilizar éste recurso-"

Continuará….

Avances:

En el próximo capítulo, se descubrirá cuál es éste último recurso al que se refiere Minnie y aparecerán por primera vez algunos personajes de Square.

Sora ya ha llegado a Traverse Town y se encontrará con sus futuros compañeros de aventuras, Donald y Goofy.

Un llamado importante ya se ha hecho desde el Castillo Disney y la respuesta no tarda en llegar.


	2. Presenta

AN: Gracias a Yin y Chaos por la primera review que tengo en español

Minnie sacó de una de las mesas de la biblioteca una pequeña pero hermosamente tallada caja de madera. La silueta de una llave, una espada, un escudo, y un cetro en el centro de un corazón. Dentro, entre una tela blanca de satín, descansaba una pequeña paloma de cristal.

"¿Para qué es eso?" preguntó Daisy.

"Es para mandar un mensaje"

"¿A quién?"

"No lo sabemos, sólo la paloma sabe a dónde ir y no puede ser seguida ni rastreada. A donde va se mantiene como un secreto aun para nosotros. Sólo sabemos que cuando hay problemas muy delicados debemos usarla. No hay nada seguro. Podemos pedir por esta ayuda extra, y no es una garantía, pero puede incrementar las posibilidades de que el elegido salga victorioso de todo esto. La verdad es que los Heartless ya han sido vistos en muchos de nuestros mundos. Ha habido muchas notificaciones de su presencia y de que han comenzado a robar los corazones de muchos habitantes. También, los rumores dicen que las Princesas del Corazón están en peligro. Esto ya no puede continuar."

Minnie sacó la pequeña paloma de la caja y leyó las palabras que estaban escritas el reverso de la tapa.

"Desde los principios de su existencia 

_De entre diferentes destinos_

_Uno entre cuatro es el don_

_Que nos concederais como la ayuda que os pido"_

Una luz en principio pequeña comenzó a brillar dentro del pequeño cuerpo de cristal. De repente la luz llenó todo el cuarto y la paloma comenzó a cobrar vida. La figura de cristal se sacudió un poco, cual si hubiera sólo despertado de un sueño, abrió sus alas y se elevó por el techo del cuarto buscando una salida. Minnie le abrió la puerta. La paloma pareció sentir inmediatamente hacia dónde se encontraban los cielos. Minnie y Daisy corrieron al balcón para verla partir para ver tan siquiera hacia que dirección se dirigiría pero la paloma voló hacia el sol, dejando a ambas tan sólo deslumbradas por el astro.

[sigh] "Creo que quiere decir que ni siquiera eso podemos saber" dijo Daisy desilusionada.

"Sí, es cierto. Espero de cualquier forma llegue a salvo a su destino lo más rápido posible. Realmente la necesitamos."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto, en la soleada y alegre Destiny Island….un chico despierta de un terrible sueño pero casi inmediatamente y sin tiempo a reflexionar sobre tal, se encuentra con la sonriente cara de una amiga. 

"¿Kairi?"

"Sora. Tonto flojo." Dijo Kairi riéndose afectuosamente al notar que había estado dormido tirado en la playa.

"No! Tuve este sueño. Una tormenta…y luego estas sombras…y además había otros mundos… Oye Kairi, tu vienes de otro lado, cierto? ¿Cómo era donde naciste?" Preguntó curioso Sora. Tal ves algo podría ser parecido a los mundos de su sueño.

Kairi se puso un poco pensativa y volteó hacia el mar. "La verdad no recuerdo mucho. Yo era muy pequeña."

"¿Y no quisieras regresar?"

"No me importaría ir por un rato, pero me gusta mucho aquí." Respondió Kairi con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era feliz en la isla.

En ése momento otro chico se les unió a la conversación. 

"Hola! ¿Qué hay chicos? Sora, ya no has ayudado en nada con la balsa!" dijo un chico de cabello plateado mientras le lanzaba uno de los troncos que precisamente estaban utilizando para la construcción de tal. "Kairi, no me digas que este flojo te ha contagiado la enfermedad del ocio?"

"Ja,ja,ja,ja, me atrapaste!" respondió alegremente Kairi. " Chicos, los reto a una carrera hasta el muelle"

"¿Una carrera?…"

"!Vamos! Uno, dos,….yyyyy trés!"

Sora y Riku comenzaron a correr, Kairi vio cómo los dos amigos también disfrutaban de la vida aquí y cómo sus vidas eran realmente sin problemas, aunque a la vez el deseo por conocer otros mundos los invadiera a todos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La relación entre ellos siempre había sido genial aunque no sencilla y conforme habían crecido algunas cosas se habían hecho más complejas. 

~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La paloma de cristal ya ha divisado su destino. Es una estructura de extraño material pues parece brillar cual todos los colores a la luz del sol, el cual que se oculta. Cuatro torres de distintas alturas rodean un más alta central. Pequeños destellos cual pequeñísimas estrellas circundan este castillo, "El Castillo de los Dones".

A través de cúpulas llenas de vitrales y balcones plateados, al cruzar la paloma el arco principal que marca la entrada, todo el castillo emite un tono melodioso pero al mismo tiempo de alerta. Se detiene justo en medio de un gran salón, sin mueble alguno, sólo rodeado por columnas. Desde el techo, de pronto se escucha una voz grave y profunda.

"Oh no… algo ha sucedido…" Un silencio tenso llenó el salón por unos instantes. "!Es hora! Por favor vengan al gran salón." Tres figuras hicieron su aparición."Ahora, ya saben lo que haremos, ¿verdad?" Todas las figuras asintieron sin pronunciar palabra. "Bien, ahora repitamos juntos: 

_Desde el principio de nuestra existencia_

_Uno entre cuatro es el don que hoy será elegido._

_Fiel paloma mensajera,_

_concédenos el saber a quién tomarás por aliado_

_en ésta situación al caer la noche."_

La pequeña figura de cristal con su luz interior sólo parpadeó una vez. Cual si solo avisara que la petición era recibida.

"Ahora sólo queda esperar unos momentos, ya casi anochece. El veredicto no llevará mucho." dijo la voz.

Pasaron 15 minutos y las tres figuras volvieron a aparecer en el salón. 

"Bien,, la decisión ha sido tomada y debo decir que no es mi favorita pero esto no depende de mí." Nuevamente una pequeña luz invadió el centro del salón y un rayo de luz se lanzó sobre el elegido.

La luz rodeó su figura. Alzando los brazos abrazó su propio cuerpo como si recibiera algo muy preciado.

" Bien es hora de que partas, tienes 5 minutos para irte. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes" 

La figura de una chica sólo asintió.

~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

"No me engañas, éste ha sido tu sueño y lo sé" dijo con tono de regaño una voz femenina de una de las otras dos figuras, la cual portaba una túnica azul. " Pero sé que lo harás bien." dijo ya con un tono dulce. " Nunca olvides que lograste llegar hasta aquí y que se piense lo que se piense, esto ya demuestra que nuestra voluntad es muy fuerte y que la luz no nos es lejana." Con un abrazo selló su despedida y se dio la vuelta hacia alguien más " Bueno y tú no vas a decir nada!" dijo la figura de la túnica azul a la silueta silenciosa que junto con ellas había estado en ésta selección. 

" No tengo nada más que decir. En el fondo creo que esa paloma sintió su afán de irse y por eso decidió esto. No lo hizo por nuestras cualidades eso es obvio, incluso El Salón lo ha dicho. Si quiere irse que así lo haga." dijo la voz masculina con un aire que escondía enfado.

"No, si eso es lo que vas a decir tienes razón, quédate callado. Bah! No le hagas caso, en realidad te va a extrañar más de lo que quiere aceptar." dijo finalizando con un guiño hacia la elegida.

La elegida sólo sonrió dulcemente. "Sé que no soy la mejor elección, pero así ha resultado por la razón que sea y, no lo niego, no me siento mal por esto."

" No empieces a ser negativa! Si así empezamos ahora no quiero imaginar hasta dónde vas a llegar!" dijo la otra chica con la voz en tono de regaño/broma.

" Je,je, es cierto." y volvió a sonreír pareciendo más una pequeña niña que la elegida pa ésta misión. " Gracias Myr y Kree, gracias por quedarse a despedirme." 

"Yo no he dicho que…!" pero alguien le tapo la boca al no muy contento chico que había estado en plan de enojo desde la elección.

"Ejem, Kree, tu ven y no te quejes." dijo Myr. " Vamos, a acompañar a Kay al ascenso, de eso no te vas a morir."

Kay, la elegida, sólo sonreía de nuevo. Pareciera que no tiene otro estado de ánimo.

Subieron las largas escaleras que conducían a la torre central. Los pasos resonaban en el eco. Al llegar al final, se podía ver el esplendoroso paisaje nocturno. La luz de la luna iluminaba todo. Una noche clara. Era perfecta. Ojalá esto fuera señal de que durante el viaje todo saliera bien.

_Desde el principio de mi existencia_

_Accedo hoy a ti_

_Uno entre cuatro es mi don_

_Que a favor de la supervivencia de los mundos usaré_

_Bajo mis alas nadie ha de perecer_

_Esa es la promesa que tomo hoy en mis venas_

_Ayudar a disminuir el dolor_

_Mi segunda prioridad es._

_Dadme la fuerza para no tropezar en mi misión_

_Luz que me proteges transpórtame a ése lugar hoy!_

Con éstas palabras dichas, un rayo de luz blanca vino desde el cielo. La luz envolvió el cuerpo de Kay y comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que como polvo de estrellas se desvanecía. Poco a poco no quedó rastro de la presencia de la chica en ése lugar.

Myr y Kree sólo observaron el horizonte por unos momentos más con cierto aire de tristeza en las miradas.

" Porqué no se lo dijiste Kree?"

" Ella nunca me ha visto de esa manera" 

" Eso no explica la ac.."

" Me es más fácil creer que estoy enojado con ella para sobrellevar su ausencia."

Myr sólo frunció el entrecejo y respondió " Qué tonto eres." Y no creyó escuchar lo siguiente.

"Tal vez sí."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En Destiny Islands también ya ha anochecido. Sora se encuentra contemplando el techo de su cuarto y fantaseando con las aventuras que vivirán él y sus amigos al partir en la balsa que han estado construyendo. 

Observando el barquito de madera que cuelga del techo de su cuarto, Sora recuerda la plática que tuvo en la tarde con Kairi.

_" Sora, porqué no tomamos la balsa y nos vamos. Sólo tú y yo?" _

_" Qué?" _

_" Ji,ji,ji, sólo bromeaba."_

_" Qué ha pasado contigo Kairi, ja,ja,ja, creo que tú eres la que ha cambiado, no Riku" respondió un nervioso Sora intentando reír._

_" Creo que será maravilloso. Antes tenía miedo pero ahora creo que estoy lista. Ya quiero que partamos."_

[braaam!]

Un trueno sacó a Sora de sus recuerdos.

"¿Una tormenta? Oh no, la balsa!"

"Sora! La cena está lista! Sora?…." una voz madura no obtuvo respuesta.


End file.
